Perfect Day
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Jeremy decides to let Frank and Denise have some alone time, and takes Molly for the day. Jeremy/Tanya


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Army Wives and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I've had this idea for awhile, ever since we knew Catherine's pregnancy was being written in. I think Jeremy will be an awesome big brother. And I can't wait until Molly's born in canon!

* * *

Jeremy Sherwood adored his younger sister. He and wife Tanya decided one day to let the five year old stay overnight at their house to give Frank and Denise time to themselves. They deserved it. Molly worshipped the ground her older brother walked on, which everyone thought was adorable.

"You ready to go, Miss Molly?" Jeremy asked his sister. He smiled at the five year old.

Molly nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh. What are we going to do, Jeremy? Is Tanya going to be there?" She smiled back at him.

Jeremy laughed. "It's a surprise, Molly. And yes, Tanya is coming with us." He was glad that Molly liked his wife. Molly was one of the most important people in his life. She had to like the people in his life. She had been excited to be the flower girl at their wedding two years earlier, which he had been thrilled about.

"Remember that her bedtime is 8:30. No exceptions, Jeremy. And don't feed her too much." Denise wasn't too worried about Jeremy taking care of Molly, however. He had done it plenty of times.

"Mom, I know. She's been with me a ton of times. Everything will be fine, as usual." Jeremy knew that his mom was just worried about her baby. She didn't want Molly getting hurt.

"Molly Grace, you be good for your brother and Tanya." She was a well-behaved child, but Denise still wanted to warn her.

"I will be, Mommy. I promise!" Molly beamed at her mother as Denise kneeled down and hugged her. Frank was working today and had said goodbye to his daughter earlier.

"I love you," Denise told the five year old. She couldn't believe how fast Molly was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday she had learned about her unexpected pregnancy.

"I love you too, Mommy. Bye!" Molly grabbed Jeremy's hand and the two left the house to start their day of fun.

Denise watched them go with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait until Frank got home. As much as she loved Molly, alone time with her husband was nice. They didn't get much of that these days. She turned around and went into the kitchen to start planning her and Frank's day. He was coming home from work early.

Jeremy pulled up to his and Tanya's house about ten minutes later. They lived on base, but their house wasn't that close to his mom and dad's. "What are we going to do today, Jer Jer?" Molly asked again. She gave him puppy dog eyes. She was the only one allowed to call her brother by that nickname, and Molly knew it.

"I told you it's a surprise. We have to wait until Tanya gets home from the store before we can start anything. She's bringing home your favorite foods." He got out Molly's coloring books that he kept in the guest bedroom (unofficially Molly's room when she stayed over) and the two sat down to color.

Twenty minutes later, Tanya arrived home with a few bags of groceries. Jeremy and Molly helped her put them away. "Thank you for getting my favorite foods, Tanya."

"You're welcome, Molly," answered Tanya. She adored her sister-in-law. Molly was one of the cutest kids she had ever met. Jeremy was adorable with his younger sister, and that made Tanya want to have kids with him. She still wasn't ready, though. They had agreed to wait a few more years before they started trying for a baby.

"So, I think it's time we tell Miss Molly the first thing we're doing today," Jeremy said to his wife. He smiled at the five year old.

"I think it's time too." Tanya couldn't wait to see Molly's excitement over this. She loved anything that she did with Jeremy, though.

"What are we doing, Jeremy? Tanya? Please tell me." She gave the two her puppy dog eyes again, which neither one could resist for very long.

"The three of us are going to see a movie first. And guess which one you've been wanting to see?" Jeremy paused and waited for it. He wasn't disappointed.

Molly let out a very loud squeal. Tanya winced. "Thank you so much, Jeremy! I've been wanting to see that forever, but Mommy and Daddy said they'd take me later!" She ran and hugged her older brother.

"I'm glad you're happy, Miss Molly. Come on, let's grab some snacks and head out to the movie theater." Jeremy couldn't help but laugh as Molly dove towards the snack drawer. She had her own for when she visited. Luckily for Jeremy, Tanya didn't seem to mind. She knew that he spoiled Molly rotten.

The three packed up and headed for the movie theater. Molly sat in between Jeremy and Tanya. She didn't say a word during the movie and kept her attention on it the entire time.

An hour and a half later, the three stumbled out of the movie theater and returned to the car. "Thank you again, Jer Jer. Where are we going now?" Molly asked.

"What do you think about the beach?" Tanya braced herself, and sure enough, Molly let out another loud squeal.

"The beach is so fun, but I don't get to go very often. Yay! I don't have a swimming suit, though." Molly looked depressed.

"That's okay. Mom packed you in your overnight bag because she knew we were going," Jeremy assured her. He drove home for a few minutes. Jeremy and Tanya packed up their beach items, and grabbed Molly's swimming suit. They were at the beach in less than an hour.

Tanya laid on the blanket she laid out and started reading a book. She watched as Jeremy and Molly went off on their own to find seashells and to play in the water. "Be careful!" she warned.

"We will!" Jeremy called back. He grabbed Molly's hand so she wouldn't fall when the waves came in and they started examining the seashells.

"Guess what?" Molly asked her brother. She giggled when a wave came up and hit Jeremy. She loved when things like that happened.

"What?" Jeremy didn't mind his little sister laughing at his misfortune. Molly could do no wrong in his eyes. Their parents didn't think that was a good thing, but whatever.

"Aunt Roxy and Uncle Trevor are taking TJ, Finn, and Ella on vacation to Hawaii! I've never been there before. It sounds really fun. Do you think we can go to Hawaii soon? And Uncle Roland and Aunt Joan are going to bring Sara Elizabeth over in a few days so we can play together! And Aunt Claudia Joy and Uncle Michael are letting me stay over in a few weeks! I can see Aunt Emmalin too! And Aunt Pamela is going to let me go see her at work sometime soon! I can't wait! It sounds really fun," Molly rambled.

"That definitely sounds fun, Miss Molly. You want to go up and eat a snack with Tanya?" Jeremy didn't want her to starve, even though she had eaten at the movie theater.

Molly nodded. "Sure! And then we can come back and swim?" She loved swimming. It was really fun, but she didn't get to go very often.

"Twenty minutes after you're done eating. We don't want you to get sick." Jeremy hated seeing his sister sick. He always felt guilty for no reason.

"Okay!" Molly ran back up to Tanya's side and began eating a snack. Jeremy sat down to eat with her. He kissed Tanya.

After they were done eating, Molly, Tanya, and Jeremy went into the ocean to swim. Jeremy made sure not to let go of the five year old.

When it started to get late, they packed up to head home. "You can stay up late tonight, Miss Molly." He never listened to his mother on Molly's bedtime. She was allowed to stay up at his house.

"Thank you, Jeremy." The three sat down to play a board game for a little while. When Molly beat both Jeremy and Tanya four times, they decided to stop.

Tanya checked her watch. "It's 10:00. Time for you to go to bed, Molly." She didn't want her staying up any later, or she wouldn't go to sleep for Denise and Frank tomorrow night.

"Do I have to, Jer Jer?" a whining Molly asked, pouting and once again giving him the puppy dog look. She hoped it worked.

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry, Moll. I already let you stay up late. But we can do this again soon and I'll let you stay up even later," he promised.

"Pushover," Tanya sing-songed underneath her breath, smiling. Jeremy was probably going to be ten times worse with their future kids.

"Will you read me a story? I love it when you read me a story." Reading was one of Molly's favorite hobbies. She loved books.

"Yes, I'll read you a story. Come on, let's go." Jeremy and Tanya followed Molly into her bedroom. Tanya helped her with her pajamas, and then went into the living room so Jeremy and Molly could read the book in peace.

Jeremy tucked Molly in and started the story. "I love you, Jeremy," Molly murmured as her eyes start to close once it was over with.

"I love you too, Molly Grace. I always will." Jeremy put the book away, kissed her forehead and turned out the light. He returned to Tanya's side.

The next morning, Jeremy prepared breakfast for his sister. After she ate, Molly got dressed and Jeremy took her home.

"Did you fun with your brother?" Denise asked her five year old. She already knew that Jeremy let her stay up late. She didn't mind so much. Denise loved how close her children were.

Molly nodded. "We had a lot of fun, Mommy. I can't wait to go again!" She went upstairs to put her stuff away.

The Sherwood siblings would always be close. Nothing was going to come between them. Molly and Jeremy were always going to spend time together. That was pretty important to them.

Denise and Frank couldn't wait to see what happened as Molly grew up, but they were fine with her staying a little girl for now.

Jeremy and Molly had just spent the perfect today together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
